Miss A
centre|600px Miss A *'Nombre:' **miss A (Internacional). **미쓰에이 (misseuei) en Corea. **ミスエイ (Misuei) en Japón. **'¿Por qué "miss A"?:' Significa Señorita Asia, hace referencia a que el grupo esta compuesto por chicas originarias de China y Corea. También A por "A Class" ''que se refiere a que están preparadas al 100% en todas las áreas, Clase A. Y para dar una performance completa que deje impactados con la habilidad que ellas pueden mostrar. *'Origen: Corea del Sur. *'''Número de Integrantes: 4 chicas. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 30 de Junio del 2010 **'En China:' 10 de Octubre del 2011 *'Disolución:' 27 de Diciembre del 2017 *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Say A *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment (Corea del Sur) * Solistas: ** Fei (2016) ** Suzy (2017) GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera 'Pre Debut.' Antes de su debut, eran más conocidas como la “versión china” o “segunda versión” del grupo de chicas Wonder Girls, la sensación del k-pop proveniente de JYP Entertainment, quienes al final del año 2009, se convirtieron en el primer talento local en aparecer en el Billboard Hot 100. Al principio Miss A sería un quinteto conocidas como "JYP Sister", pero dos de las integrantes abandonaron el proyecto. Quedando así un trío conformado por: Jia, Fei y Lim. Ésta última abandonaría el grupo para unirse a Wonder Girls luego de que Mimi se fuera en el 2010. Poco después se unió Suzy , la cual ya había trabajado como modelo de varias marcas. Un canal de YouTube fue hecho para el grupo y siendo ya un trío lanzaron un single comercial para la marca Samsung que se titula "Love Again", considerado como un single pre-debut. El 22 de junio de 2010, Miss A fue oficialmente anunciado como un cuarteto, con Min uniéndose al grupo, quien fue Trainee por 8 años. Junto a Hyo Yeon (Girls' Generation) eran conocidas como "Littles Winners". '2010: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Bad But Good'.' El 30 de Junio, debutan oficialmente estrenando el vídeo para la cancion 'Bad Girl Good Girl', de su Primer Sencillo 'Bad But Good' conteniendo este cuatro canciones. miss A esta compuesta por 4 integrantes dos chinas Fei y Jia, y dos sur-coreanas Suzy y Min, aparecieron en la escena musical el 4 de Julio de 2010 con su cancion titulada Bad Girl, Good Girl', que se aseguró el primer lugar en varias listas virtuales, incluyendo MelOn, Cyworld, Mnet, Soribada, Bugs, Hanteo, y Monkey 3 en tan sólo cinco días de su aparición. '' Habían probado ya ser bastante diferentes de sus predecesoras (Wonder Girls), tanto en estilo de música como en la imagen del grupo, pero la primera semana de su carrera de cantantes habían demostrado que podrían llegar a ganarse su misma reputación. Las poderosas voces y movimientos de baile que el cuarteto ha revelado al público, mientras cantan sobre una mujer de gran personalidad y confianza que quiere a un hombre que la ame por ser quien es, han demostrado que no se trata del típico grupo novato. '''2011: Nuevo Sencillo 'Love Alone'. El 30 de abril del 2011, JYP subió un vídeo en dónde se apreciaba un adelanto de 15 segundo del primer álbum de miss A, llamado A Class que se estrenó en mayo del 2011. El 3 de mayo, Miss A reveló su nuevo single digital 'Love Alone', EL single que fue utilizado en el Ice Show de KimYuna, una famosa patinadora artística. El vídeo de esta canción se estrenó el 11 de mayo en su cuenta en youtube, donde las 4 integrantes aparecen cantando en el show de KimYuna. 'Primer Album Completo 'A Class' y Debut en China.' El 18 de julio, se liberó el primer álbum en la cuenta oficial de YouTube. El grupo lanza el primer teaser el 11 de junio, empezando con Min, seguida por Fei el 12 de julio, Jia el 13 de julio y terminando con Suzy el 14 de julio. La canción principal, 'Good Bye Baby', fue lanzada digitalmente el 16 de julio y el vídeo musical completo fue lanzado el 18 de julio, junto con su álbum. La canción resultó ser muy popular rápidamente encabezando los rankings de todas las listas de música, logrando un "perfect all kill". El grupo tuvo su regreso a los show presentando la canción principal el 21 de julio en M! Countdown (Mnet). Al día siguiente continuaron la promoción en Music Bank (KBS), Show! Music Core (MBC) y Inkigayo (SBS). Obtuvieron su Primera Victoria con 'Good Bye Baby' el 28 de julio en M! Countdown. Al día siguiente la canción fue n #1 en Music Bank y Inkigayo. Miss A debutó en China el 2011, logrando ser desde ese momento uno de los grupos de k-pop más reconocidos allí con el album 'A Class' (versión china). '2012: Primer Mini-Álbum 'Touch'.' El grupo volvió con su Primer Mini Album titulado 'Touch', lanzado el 20 de febrero del 2012. El teaser del vídeo musical salió primero con la manknae Suzy, siendo subido a la cuenta oficial en YouTube el 13 de febrero. El segundo teaser correspondió al de Jia, liberado el 14 de febrero. El tercer teaser con Fei fue lanzado el 15 de febrero y el 16 de febrero fue el turno del teaser de Min. Finalmente, el 19 de febrero el vídeo musical fue subido a YouTube, ganando más de un millón de visitas en dos días. La cancion 'Touch' nos narra la situación de una chica en la que no ha terminado de experimentar completamente el dolor y las lágrimas de una ruptura. Sin embargo, su corazón comienza a entibiarse gracias al amor de otra persona. Así, un corazón que no podía abrirse, lo hace gracias a un toque cálido y encantador, siendo capaz de crecer el amor aún en el dolor. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Independent Woman, Pt.III'.' Miss A regresa con su Segundo Mini-Álbum titulado 'Independent Woman, Pt.III'. Fue lanzado el 15 de octubre del 2012. El mini álbum representa a mujeres que son fieles a sí mismas, son dignas y seguras de su propio progreso. "JYP Entertainment! revelo que'I Don't Need a Man' es una canción tributo a “Independent Women” de Destiny’s Child. El mini álbum contiene 5 canciones nuevas y su primer sencillo es 'I Don't Need a Man', que nos muestra la resolución de las chicas a no recurrir a un hombre que busque complacer sus necesidades, ni pagarle sus cosas, puesto que son chicas jóvenes y trabajadores, que se quieren a sí mismas y confían en salir adelante sin la necesidad de un hombre. '2013: Videoclip Especial 'Happy Valentine's Day'.' El 21 de febrero, miss A subió a su cuenta oficial en YouTube un clip especial por el día de San Valentín para todos los fans en esa fecha, aunque recién salió oficialmente en su cuenta el 21. El videoclip trata sobre las chicas quienes salen cada una en un cita con un chico, trainee de JYP Entertainment, en el día de San Valentín, en él se puede ver primero a Suzy paseando con este chico en la calle, Jia se prueba ropa con él, luego el trainee espera a Mi y por último Fei en un auto con él. Después se observa a las chicas preparando dulces de corazones. El vídeo fue grabado en Seúl y con demás escenas del fanmeting de miss A en Singapur. 'Regreso con su Segundo Album Completo 'Hush'.' El 29 de octubre "JYP Entertainment" revelo que el grupo regresaria a principios de noviembre con su segundo álbum completo 'Hush', cuya canción principal fue compuesta por E-Triebe, siendo la primera vez que miss A presentó un tema promocional no compuesto por J.Y. Park. El 20 de octubre "JYP Entertainment" revelo una foto teaser para el regreso del grupo, la foto teaser muestra a las miembros de miss A en una pose de baile en una habitación oscura. Sus tops cortos y faldas negras, junto con la atmósfera de misterio promete una canción sexy y sensual. El 3 de noviembre "JYP Entertainment" revelo un video teaser para la cancion principal del grupo 'Hush', el teaser nos da una mirada al concepto del vídeo musical que no es ciertamente uno lindo. El set es similar a uno de una película de terror con locaciones en descomposición y cuartos llenos de agua. A través del vídeo, podemos escuchar el inquietante sonido de constantes gotas de agua lo cual le agrega un toque más a la atmósfera horripilante. El 5 de noviembre "JYP Entertainment" revelo otra imagen teaser grupal, la foto grupal muestra a las chicas de miss A llevando pantalones de cuero ajustados, un jersey corto de cuello alto y un singular collar de oro. Junto al oscuro eyeliner y el pintalabios rojo brillante miss A posa con un look fiero preparadas para cautivar al mundo. El 6 de noviembre miss A hizo su regreso con su segundo álbum completo 'Hush' y el video muscial para la cancion principal titulada del mismo nombre 'Hush', lo mas destacado del video es la coreografia del grupo denominada “pole dance” que hace hincapié en la poderosa marca registrada sexy de miss A. En solo una hora 'Hush' consiguio un Allkill al colocarse numero uno en todas las listas musicales coreanas, el grupo consiguio mantenerse en las listas musicales durante varias semanas y se llevaron cuatro victorias en los programas musicales. 'Actividades en Solitario.' La mayoría de las integrantes, al principio, no estaban involucradas en otras actividades a excepción Suzy de quién participo en los dramas "Dream High", Big, Gu Family Book y la película Architecture 101. Por otra parte, Min ha aparecido como estudiante en uno de los shows de la cadena televisiva KBS llamado "Oh My School" , mejor conocido como "100 Points Out of 100" y en la película Countdown del 2011 en el papel de Hyun Ji. También participó en el drama "Reckless Family 2" junto con MinHyuk de BTOB. Jia hizo un cameo en Dream High temporada 1 y 2, ha colaborado con prototype, creando dos camisetas distintas, las cuales serán vendidas para caridad, además de grabar el drama chino "Yi You Er Fen Zhi Yi De Xia Tian". También participa en el drama chino "One and a Half Summer" con Nichkhun de 2PM. Fei ha sido nombrada como "Blue Ship" por su reciente popularidad, debido a la variedad de programas donde ha mostrado sus diferentes habilidades, como en el programa "Master chef Korea celebrity" en el cual ganó en 3 episodios y en "Dancing With the Stars" en el que ganó el primer lugar. 2014: Retraso del Regreso y más Actividades en Solitario. Las miembros de Miss A han estado involucradas a otras actividades, por ello se ha retrasado el comeback. Min, ha participado en varias sesiones fotograficas para revistas (Vogue Girl, BNT) y en el programa "K-Style" para la segunda temporada junto con la modelo Irene Kim, asimismo en Global We Got Married - Season 2 (en 2 ocasiones) y otros. Y participó en el drama "Dream Knight" junto a GOT7 . Asimismo, Jia estaba en preparativos para su debut en el cine con la película china "The third kind of love", que contará con las actuaciones de Song Seung Hun y Liu Yi Fei, la película al parecer se estrenará en el 2015. Ella también realizo apariciones especiales en Global We Got Married y Hubei If You Love . Por otra parte, Fei ha sido participe del programa chino "Hubei If You Love" que es un programa de citas en el cual fue emparejada con el actor Sun Jian. También, realizo un "cameo" para el drama Temptation de SBS, actuando como Jenny y también, Fei junto a Jo Kwon (2AM) participaron el OST del drama con la canción "One Summer Night". Fei esta participó en un concurso de China llamado "The great magician"l y también en "I'm legend". Además, Fei y Jia se convirtieron en Djs. oficiales del programa radial de MBC "Idol True Colors (C-Radio)" junto con Zhoumi de Super Junior M. Asimismo, Suzy firmó nuevos contratos de anuncios entre ellos esta "Sprite Korea", "SS SHIN", "Cartier", "Lilian", etc. Aparte de ello, modeló para la famosa revista deportiva MLB, por ello fue invitada a ser la primera lanzadora de la bola en el juego de los LA Dodgers vs Cincinnati Reds. Y también realizo sesión de fotos con las revistas "Ceci", "Grazia", etc. Además sera participe de la película coreana basada en la vida real llamada 'The Sound of a Flower' que se estrenará en el 2015. '2015: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Colors'.' El 11 de marzo "JYP Entertainment" anunció oficialmente que miss A realizará su comeback el 30 de marzo. Esto marcará su regreso después de un año y cuatro meses. El 18 de marzo "JYP Entertainment" revelo dos fotos teaser grupales, mostrando a las miembros listas para ir de fiesta con trajes de color rosa. las fotos tambien revela el titulo de tercer mini-àlbum 'Colors'. El 19 de marzo, un representante de la agencia del grupo, "JYP Entertainment" , compartió con X Sports News a través de una entrevista telefónica: “La canción principal del nuevo álbum de miss A fue compuesta y producida por Black Eyed Pilseung (Choi Kyu Sung y Rado). En este trabajo no se incluirán canciones del productor Park Jin Young”. Desde el debut del grupo en 2010, miss A ha recibido mucho amor por las canciones creadas por Park Jin Young, como su tema de debut “Bad Girl Good Girl”, así como “Breathe” y “Goodbye Baby”. Del 19 al 23 de marzo "JYP Entertainment" fue compartiendo varias imagenes teaser individuales para todas las integrantes mostrando un concepto sensual pero divertido predominando el color rosa en todas las imagenes. El 26 de marzo "JYP Entertainment" revelo un video teaser para la cancion principal del grupo titulada 'Only You', el teaser no ofrece mucho sobre la canción pero si vemos que alguien está espiando a las integrantes mientras ellas se arreglan en sus cuartos. El 28 de marzo "JYP Entertainment" revelo un video-audio adelanto para su tercer mini-àlbum 'Colors', el album contara con seis canciones incluyendo su cancion principal 'Only You'. Ademas "JYP Entertainment" revelo que Suzy escribió la letra de “Caught You” mientras Min escribió la letra “Stuck“. El 20 de marzo miss A hizo su regreso oficial con su su tercer mini-àlbum 'Colors' y el video musical para su cancion principal 'Only You'. 'Only You' es una pista pop adictiva con influencia hip-hop. La letra trata sobre secretamente decirle a la persona que te gusta que solo lo quieres a él, lo cual refleja la atrevida aptitud de una mujer moderna e independientes. luego de una hora de lanzamiento consigui un 'All Kill' logrando el #1 en las 10 listas musicales coreanas. Despues de varios dias miss A continuo liderando todas las listas con 'Only You' y consiguieron 'Perfect AllKill', el ultimo artista que lo consiguió fué en el 2013; sin embargo miss A no solo consiguió 1, hasta el momento ha obtenido 3 en total sólo en este regreso, pero esta no es la primera vez que miss A obtiene este logro ya que anteriormente tuvieron con 'Good Bye Baby' su primer 'Perfect AllKill'. En los resultados totales de la primera mitad del 2015, miss A ocupa el #1 en ventas digitales de la lista girl groups, y el #4 en la lista general. También ocupa el #1 en descargas de la lista girl groups y el #4 de la lista general. En streaming ocupa el #2 de la lista girl groups, y el #5 en la lista general. 2016: Salida de Jia. El 20 de mayo, JYP Entertainment reveló que ‪Jia‬ no había renovado su contrato con la empresa, por lo que oficialmente estaría dejando ‪miss A‬. Sin embargo, JYP luego aclaró los planes futuros para el grupo "miss A no se separará. Aunque no hay planes para un álbum o actividades de regreso en algún tiempo, las miembros se centrarán en actividades individuales”. Fei ha extendido su contrato con JYP, mientras que para Suzy y Min sus contratos terminan el próximo año. Todo indica que el grupo entra a partir de ahora en un estado de "hiatus" sin planes de regreso en futuro cercano, para tomar caminos separados y fortalecer sus carreras individualmente. Debut en solitario de Fei. Fei debutó como solista el 21 de julio con su primer sencillo digital titulado "Fantasy". El concepto de su álbum en solitario es lujoso y atractivo. El debut en solitario de Fei ha sido planeado por Park Jin Young y JYP Entertainment en secreto. Y su vídeo explicito calificado como para mayores de 19. 2017: Debut en solitario de Suzy. Suzy debutó en solitario el 24 de enero con un mini-álbum subtitulado ''Yes? No?, ''con el cual ha tenido mucho éxito. Luego de sólo seis horas después de su lanzamiento, la canción pre-lanzamiento de Suzy, “Pretend”, registró oficialmente un all-kill. “Pretend” fue lanzada a la medianoche el 17 de enero y es número 1 en ocho listas de música. La canción de su debut fue producida por Park Jin Young al igual que la de Fei. Salida de Min. El 9 de noviembre JYP Entertainment anunció: "JYP Entertainment había estado discutiendo acerca de renovar el contrato de Min, y finalmente decidimos no renovar su contrato. Su contrato ahora ha terminado naturalmente. No hay nada decidido a partir de ahora sobre las futuras promociones de Miss A. Gracias." La salida de Min de la agencia también supone su salida oficial de Miss A. 'Disolución.' El 27 de diciembre de 2017, JYP Entertainment anunció oficialmente la solución de Miss A, simplemente diciendo: "Nuestro grupo de chicas Miss A se ha disuelto. La miembro Fei renovó su contrato con JYP en mayo de 2016, mientras que Suzy renovó su contrato en agosto de 2017. Jia y Min abandonaron la empresa después de la expiración de sus contratos, en mayo de 2016 y abril de 2017, respectivamente. Integrantes '''De izquierda a derecha:' Jia, Fei, Suzy y Min *Fei (Vocalista y bailarina) 2010-2017 *Jia (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) 2010-2016 *Min (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) 2010-2017 *Suzy (Vocalista, Bailarina, y Maknae) 2010-2017 Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'China' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' Programas TV *Hunan TV "Laugh Out Loud" (2015; Jia y Fei) *Mnet "SIXTEEN" (2015; Suzy, Min y Fei) *Zhejiang TV "Youth Trainee" (2015; Jia) *Mnet "Naked 4show" EP13 (2015; Min) *MBC World Changing Quiz Show (01/11/14; Fei y Jia) *"The great magician" (2014, Fei) *Running Man (24/08/14, Jia) *Runing Man (10/08 /14, Suzy) *Running Man (10/07/14, Fei) *We all love to laugh (1/06/14, Fei) *Hubei If You Love (2014 , Fei) *Global We Got Married S2 EP06 (9/05/14, Jia) *Global We Got Married S2 EP05 (2/05/14, Jia y Min) *Bus Music Chart (11/04/14) *KBS I'm A Man (9/04/14, Suzy) *MBC Global Homestay (27/03/14) *Hunan TV Amazing Dance (11/03/14, Jia) *MBC Music Core Especial 400 episodios (8/03/14) *Happy Together (19/02/14, Min) *Hunan TV Amazing Dance (18/02/14, Fei) *3rd GAON Chart Kpop Awards (12/02/14) *After School Club (29/01/14, Min como MC) *After School Club (22/01/14, Min como MC) *JYP Nation LINE Star Chat (20/01/14) *After School Club (15/01/14, Min como MC) *JJANG! (14/01/14) *KBS The human condition (11/01/14) *KBS Colors 4 Desire (10/01/14) *Hunan TV We All Love To Laugh (03/01/14, Jia) *Hunan TV Your Face Sounds Familiar (2/01/14) *If You Love (2014, China, Fei) *MBC Gayo Daejun 2013 (31/12/13) *MBC Drama Awards (30/12/13, Suzy como MC) *SBS Gayo Daejun 2013 (29/12/13) *MBC Real Men (29/12/13) *KBS2 The Human Condition (28/12/13) *KBS Yoo Hee Yeol sketchbook (27/12/13) *KBS Gayo Daejun (27/12/13) *SBS MTV The Show (17/12/13) *MTV TAIWAN (16/12/13) *Hunan TV “Day Day Up” (16/12/13) *JTBC Hidden Singer 2 (14/12/13, Fei, Jia y Min) *Arirang TV Showbiz Korea Entertaiment (12/12/13, entrevista) *Hunan TV ‘Bai Bian Da Ka Xiu’ (12/12/13) *Hunan TV Your face sounds familiar (11/12/13) *One Night of TV Entertainment (11/12/13, Suzy) *Arirang TV Pops in Seoul (11/12/13, entrevista) *SBS The Show: All about K-Pop (10/12/13) *Arirang TV Simply Kpop (9/12/13) *KBS 2 Days 1 Night (8/12/13, Suzy) *SBS The Show Talk (3/12/13) *East Sports Award (2/12/13) *KBS2 Entertainment Weekly (30/11/13, Suzy, entrevista) *Tencent Games Carnival 2013 (29/11/13) *TvN Wandering Band (28/11/13) *The Human Condition (30.11.13) *MBC Music Core (30.11.13, Suzy como MC especial) *MTV The Show (26.11.13) *KBS Hello Counselor (25.11.13) *Section TV Entertainment Communication (24.11.13) *Running Man (24.11.13, Suzy) *JTBC Entertainment News (23.11.13, entrevista) *Star King (23.11.13, Fei y Min) *KBS2 Global Request Show: A Song For You (22.11.13) *After School Club (20.11.13) *Starcast 'Line Star Chatting' (18.11.13, entrevista) *Inkigayo (17.11.13, Fei y Suzy como MC especial) *Stak King (16.11.13, Fei y Min) *Hope TV (15.11.13) *Wide Entertainment News - The Music Interview (14.11.13, entrevista) *GLANCE STAR (14.11.13, entrevista) *JJang TV (13.11.13, entrevista) *Night of TV entertainment (13.11.13, Suzy, entrevista) *Happy Together 3 (12.11.13, Fei y Suzy) *GSTV WithGS (12.11.13, entrevista) *KBS Morning News Time (12.11.13, Suzy) *Hello Counselor (11.11.13, Fei y Min) *MNET WIDE Entertainment News (7.11.13) *Youtube Music Awards (3.11.13, Min como MC) *Entertainment Weekly (26.10.13) *O'live Show (1.10.13, Fei) *Idol Star Athletics Championships 2013 (19-20.09.13) *KBS1TV "Real Experience! Embrace the World" (2013, Fei) *All The Kpop (23.07.13, Jia y Min) *Amazing Dance de Hunan TV (23.07.13, Fei) *All The KPOP Summer Vacation Special E02 (16.07.13, Fei y Min) *All The KPOP Summer Vacation Special E01 (9.07.13, Fei y Min) *Dancing With the Stars 3 (2013, Fei) *KPOP Star 2 (31.03.13, Jia) *Master Chef Korea Celebrity (2013, Fei) *Reckless Family (2013, Min) *Show Music Core (10/11/12, Min y Suzy como MC) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/11) *KBS Gayo Daejun (30/12/11) *MAMA (6/12/11) *Joint Channels Celebratory Show (1/12/11) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/11) *Star King (31.07.10) *KBS Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (23.07.10) *MBC "Flowers Bouquet" (07/10) Programas de Radio *MBC C-Radio "Idol True Colors" (2014 - 2015, Dj. Fei y Jia) *Love Game Radio (22/12/13) *SBS PowerFM Jung Sunghee’s A Night Like Tonight (7/12/13) *KBS 2FM Super Junior Kiss the Radio (7/12/13) *KBS 2FM Lee Sora Music Plaza (5/12/13) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (28/11/13) *MBC Kim Shin Young's Music Party FM4U (21/11/13) *MBC Radio Shindong Shim Shim Tapa (21/11/13) *MBC Younha's Starry Night Radio (20/11/13) *MBC C-RADIO "Idol True Colors" (2013, Fei y Jia como Dj's) *Shimshimtapa Radio (2/11/12) *CulTwo Show Radio (1/11/12) *Younha’s Starry Starry Night Radio! (26/10/12) *MBC FM4U Music Party Radio (23/10/12) *Jeong Seonhee A Night Like Today (23/10/12) *107.7 Power FM (22/10/12) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (19/10/12) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (22/03/12) *Boom the Youngstreet (20/03/12) *MBC FM4U Radio (15/03/12) *MBC Radio (06/03/12) *MBC Radio (01/03/12) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (28/02/12) *SHIM SHIM TAPA (31/12/11) *Danny Ahn Music Show (15/04/11 Min y Jia) Colaboraciones *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. 2PM, ZE:A, 4MINUTE, MBLAQ, Dal★Shabet, 9MUSES, B1A4, SISTAR) TEAM SIII (2012). *This Christmas - JYP NATION (Miss A, Wonder Girls, JOO, 2PM, 2AM, SANE, J.Y. Park). *TOUCH Korea - (Feat. 2PM ). CF *Crossfire Video Game (2013, junto a 2PM ) *MLB - GO LA! STYLE LA! (2013) *Roem Spring (2013) *Samsung Galaxy S3 (2012) *Korea Tourism Organization (2011- 2012) *Edwin Fall/Winter Collection con Nichkhun (2011- 2012) *ANI PLACE (2011) *Samsung Galaxy 3 (Olympic Campaign 2011) *Edwin Casual (2010 - 2012) *Skin Anniversary cosmetic (2010) *Freestyle (2010) *LesMore (2010) *Samsung Anycall (China) (2010) Conciertos *'Miss A Fans Party Asia Tour 2014' **25 Enero - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo **12 Abril - Beijing, China - Master Card Center Conciertos participativos *JYP Nation Concert 2014 "One Mic": **Seúl, Jamsil Indoor Stadium (09-10.08.2014) **Hong Kong, Asia World Arena (30.08.2014) **Tokio, Yoyogi National Gymnasium (05-07.09.2014) **Bangkok, Impact Arena (13.12.14) *2014: Korean Music Wave in Beijing *2013: KBS1 15th Korea-China Music Festival (15/12/13) *2013: Korean Music Wave in Incheon *2013: SBS Winter Concert (6/12/13) *2013: Hospital Charity Concert (2/12/13) *2013: Music Bank in Istanbul *2013: Korean Music Wave in Bangkok *2013: 27th Golden Disk Awards in Malaysia International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *2012: K-POP Music in China *2012: K-POP Festival in Vietnam *2012: Korean Music Wave in Bangkok *2012: JYP Nation in Japan *2012: JYP Nation in Seoul *2012: TTV Super Star (New Year's Eve Program) in Taipei Arena, Taiwan *2011: M LIVE by CJ, Most Amazing *2011: K-Pop Music Fest in Sydney] *2011: Kaohsiung Kpop Festival in Taiwan] *2011: Jakarta FantastiKpop Festival *2011: JYP Nation in Japan *2010: JYP Nation Team Play Concert Premios Curiosidades *Al principio debutarían como grupo en China pero finalmente JYP decidió hacerlas debutar en Corea. *Son consideradas las princesas del K-pop junto a F(x) y 4MINUTE. *Lim debutaría con Miss A, pero finalmente debutó en el grupo Wonder Girls. *Es uno de los pocos grupos K-pop donde las integrantes son 50% chino y 50% coreano. *Cada integrante de Miss A tiene su propio club de fans: Fei, los cuales se llaman Feithful, Jia y sus seguidores son Jiattacks, Min posee a los M&M y quienes siguen a Suzy se llaman Sueweeties. *Miss A a diferencia de los otros grupos, no estan obligadas a vivir juntas. En la actualidad, Jia vive sola, Suzy y Fei vivian juntas, pero luego Fei se mudó a un departamento y Min vive con su abuela. *Junto a JYP decidieron el nombre del grupo''.'' *El grupo no tiene líder, ellas lo decidieron ya que se sienten muy unidas, que no lo creen necesario. *Fue el primer grupo femenino en hacer un perfecto all-kill con su canción debut "Bad Girl Good Girl". *En su año debut, después de 2 meses de debutar se posicionaron inmediatamente entre los 10 grupos más famosos y exponentes del KPOP, manteniéndose en la lista. *En cuanto a los conceptos de sus canciones en "Bad Girl Good Girl" fue la fuerza femenina y la chica mala, en "Breathe"' '''es una imagen de una linda chica que se enamora por primera vez, "'Good-Bye Baby'" es la chica poderosa y sexy, "'Touch'" la femenina y delicada, "'I Don't Need A Man'"' una chica que sobrevive por sí misma. *Todas, a excepción de Fei, han hecho raps para los distintos comeback. Suzy debutó en el rap con "'''Touch" y Min con "I Don't Need A Man". *Son el primer grupo de chicas en ganar un premio a la semana de su debut. *Su primer álbum "A CLASS" fue un perfect All-kill posicionándose con su single oficial "Good-bye Baby" en él y todas sus canciones también en todos los charts de música. Lo mismo sucedió con su mini album debut "Bad But Good". *La revista SPIN publicó los 10 grupos y canciones KPOP mas famosas del 2012 en America. PSY estaba en primera posición, GDragon con "Crayon" segundo y miss A con "I Dont Need A Man" en tercer lugar. *Es parte de la primera generación de 'JYP NATION'. *Son consideradas uno de los grupos más poderosos y flexibles del KPOP gracias a sus potentes y complicadas coreografias, ademas de cantar muy bien en el escenario. *Fueron felicitadas por Jackie Chan quien dijo haberse sentido muy orgulloso e impresionado por la presentación que ellas hicieron en los MAMA 2011. *Tienen su propio cine en China, todo lo que se encuentra en él es relacionado con ellas. *Trabajaron con un coreografo americano que trabajo con artistas con Beyonce en Single Ladies, en su canción "I Dont Need A Man". Además con el productor de la cantante britanica Pixie Lott para su canción "If I Were A Boy". *Las chicas han sido partícipes de sus proyectos, así como el vestuarios, coreografías, el diseño de sus álbumes. *Taecyeon de 2PM escribió para miss A la canción "Madness" para su mini-álbum "Independent Woman" y también cantó en ella. *Es uno de los grupos más conocidos en China del K-Pop ya que 2 de sus integrantes son chinas. Siempre que van a promocionar o visitar el país, las reciben millones de fans, debiendo estar con guardaespaldas constantemente. Además, sus canciones en versión china siempre se gana en los primeros lugares en los charts, demostrando que son muy queridas. *miss A dicen que son muy desobedientes a lo que se debe a la protección de sus guardaespaldas, ya que ellas mientras ellos no miran, se acercan a sus fans rapidamente y reciben las cartas, regalos etc. *Las chicas prefieren estar ocupadas en el escenario y haciendo actividades todo el día juntas que estar descansando en sus dormitorios. No les gusta estar haciendo nada. *Es el único grupo que ha alcanzado las mas altas calificaciones de transmisión con un 13.8% para el evento de KBS Gayo DaeJun 2013. *Despues de 3 años, su canción debut "Bad Girl Good Girl" sigue ocupando el #1 en el ranking de MelOn del 2010. *El creador de la coreografia de "Bad Girl Good Girl" fue el Park Jin young (JYP). *En la presentación de "Hush" en el 3rd Gaon Chart Kpop Award, Suzy tuvo un incidente con la parte superior de su vestido, ya que el broche que lo sostenía por el cuello se le rompió; a pesar de esto ella preferió seguir hasta el final de la perfomance, mostrando su profesionalismo. Ver video. *Son el segundo grupo kpop con más seguidores "Line" con más de 12,000,000 subcriptores. Siendo miss A el primer grupo de chicas kpop con más seguidores en esta red social muy popular en Asia y paises de Europa. *Según el ranking chino "Baidu" con respecto a los grupos femeninos con más influencia en China, miss A está en el puesto 6, siendo un grupo kpop. *Interpretaron "Alone" de SISTAR y ellas, a su vez, interpretaron "Hush" Video ver. Y en una encuesta realizada por Mwave, miss A ganó contra Sistar como mejor interpretación de la canción. *Ocupan el puesto #18 de los grupos más buscados en la redes del 2014 según Google Trends, a pesar de que ellas no han promovido en todo el 2014, siendo esto sorprendente en comparación a otros grupos. *miss A no tuvo comeback el 2014 debido a que cada una de las integrantes estaban ocupadas con sus proyectos personales a finales del año. Jia con la pelicula china "The third king of love"; Fei esta participando en muchos shows de variedad como "Cooking Corea", "I'm legend" y aparte, Fei y Jia son Djs. de la radio MBC Idol True Colors. Min participando en el drama "Dream Knight" y por último, Suzy esta actuando en su nueva película llamada "The Sound of a Flower". * A pesar de no haber tenido comeback en todo el año 2014, fueron nominadas para los premios MAMA 2014, siendo esto sorprendente ya que lideraron las votaciones en el primer lugar para "mejor dance de grupo femenino" con la canción "Hush". Tuvieron más de 20 millones de votos. * Miss A ocupa el puesto #5 en el 'Top 20 Girl Groups del 2014. Siendo sorprendente ya que no han tenido comeback en ese respectivo año. * El 17 de marzo, miss A realizó la invitación a su nuevo Fan Cafe Oficial con la posibilidad de registro para Say A's internacionales. * "''Colors" es el primer trabajo manejado directamente por JYP Entertainment desde que la AQ Entertaiment ya no esta a cargo de miss A. Esa es la razón por la que hay reality show llamado "Real miss A", club de fans y un showcase. * Se ha publicado la página a través de la cual se transmitirá en vivo el '''showcase de miss A el 30 de Marzo, es el mismo dia en que se revelará el MV pero horas después (ver showcase). Al dia siguiente tienen una presentación especial para Naver Music, en la página está la cuenta regresiva para el inicio del evento. (pág.) * Después del lanzamiento del mini-album "Colors", hicieron un all-kill (AK) ocupando el puesto #1 en 10 listas musicales. * El MV de Only you recibio más de 1 millón de visitas despues de 18 horas de haber sido lanzado. Y después de 32 horas recibión 2 millones de visitas. * En menos de un día en el Chart Yinyuetai de China recibio más de 2,1 millones visitas. "Only you" ocupa el puesto #1 en el chart, y tiene una puntuación de 99.99 de 100 puntos. * Es el primer grupo del 2015 en recibir un perfecto all-kill (PAK) desde Sistar en el 2013. Aparte de ello superando al anterior grupo, ya que actualmente tienen 3 perfectos all-kill (PAK) * miss A tuvo 9 roof en Melon, y fue #1 en Intiz chart (resumen de todos los charts) por 2 semanas consecutivas. Y en la tercera semana ocuparon el puesto #2. * En billboard, "Only you" se encuentra en el puesto #4 en categoria de álbumes mundiales * "Only you" ocupa el puesto #1 en digital singles en el Gaon Chart. El puesto #3 en albúm de ventas físicas y el puesto #1 como canción más descargada del mes de Abril * Ha pasado más de un mes que fue revelado "Only You" y aún sigue en el Intiz chart semanal. * El mini albúm Colors será revelado en Taiwan y Hong Kong el 22 de mayo en versión china, el cual tiene la traducción hecha por Fei. * En los resultados totales de la primera mitad del 2015, miss A ocupa el #1 en "ventas digitales" de la lista girl groups, y el #4 en la lista general. También ocupa el #1 en "descargas" de la lista girl groups y el #4 de la lista general. En "streaming''"' ocupa el #2 de la lista girl groups, y el #5 en la lista general. * A casi 5 meses de su publicación oficial el MV de "Only You" alcanza 30 millones de visitas en youtube siendo el primero del grupo en lograrlo. *En Weelky Idol reconocieron que jamás pelean, por nada. *El video de práctica de "Only You" es considerado como uno de los '''más sobresalientes' del k-pop en el año 2015, junto con el video de "Just Right" de GOT7. *Su canción "Love Song", incluida en el album Colors, fue reconocida como una de las canciones más poderosas del año 2015. *Recientemente JYP ha enviado un comunicado informando de la decisión de Jia de no renovar su contrato y también comenta la concentración del grupo en actividades individuales. *''“Les informamos sobre los contratos de las miembros de mis A, Jia y Fei. El contrato de Jia con JYP Entertainment terminó el 20 de mayo. Nosotros realmente apoyamos a Jia que ha pasado mucho tiempo con JYP'' Entertainment y esperamos que su futuro sea aún más brillante”. ''“Fei ha renovado recientemente su contrato con JYP Entertainment y continuará con sus actividades en Corea y China; la vamos a apoyar incondicionalmente. Miss A se centrará en actividades individuales a partir de ahora”. *Se tiene previsto actividades de manera indivual; aún no hay información como regresó de grupo. *Debut en solitario de Suzy Bae suzy debuto en solitario el 24-Enero-2017 con un Mini Album subtitulado ''Yes? No?, ''con el cual ah tenido mucho exito en las primeras horas llego al puesto numero 1 el la lista de Melon Y Naver. *Para la promoción del mini álbum en solitario ''Yes? No? Bae Suzy ''esta haciendo un programa reality documental por primera ver desde su debut en el cual se muestra algunos días de su vida cotidiana a demás de su hogar por primera vez,este se esta presentando a travez de '''''Dingo Gracias a la promoción de ellos mismos. *Hay rumores de el futuro de Miss A, ya que Min y Suzy se les acabaría el contrato este año, pero ninguna de las dos a dado una respuesta concreta ya que están concentradas en sus proyectos individuales y luego de finalizar aquellos trabajos darán una respuesta. *Son consideradas en el TOP10 de los grupos mas influyentes del K-Pop. *El 27 de diciembre, la agencia emitió un comunicado confirmando la disolución del grupo después de siete años juntas. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial - miss A *Fan Cafe Oficial (Korea) *Fan Cafe Oficial (World) *V Live Oficial *YouTube Oficial - JYP *YouTube Oficial - miss A *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial - miss A Galería Miss_A01.jpg Miss_A02.jpg Miss_A03.jpg Miss_A04.jpg Miss_A05.jpg Miss_A06.jpg Miss_A07.jpg Miss_A08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Miss A - "Love Again"|Love Again (Single Pre-debut) Miss A "Bad Girl, Good Girl” M V|Bad Girl, Good Girl Miss A “Breathe” M V|Breathe Miss A “Breathe” M V (Dance Ver.)|Breathe (Dance Ver.) Miss A “Love Alone” M V|Love Alone (Single Digital) Miss A “Good-bye Baby” M V|Good-bye Baby Miss A "Touch” M V|Touch Miss A “I don't need a man(남자 없이 잘 살아)” M V|I Don't Need A Man 'China' Archivo:Miss A "Love Again" (Chinese)|Love Again (Chinese Ver.) 'Internacional' Archivo:Miss A - "Love Alone"-0|Love Alone (English Ver.) Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:KDebut2010 Categoría:KGirlBand